What puck REALLY thinks
by Queen of the GemDragons
Summary: this is the next installment of my series 'what they really think' from pucks point of view, what he thinks about the rest of the iron fey series characters. i hope you like it. please as always r&r


Hey everyone, it's your favorite faery trickster. I'm here to tell you all what I really think about everyone, as in the real deal. Oberon did one of these things once and it seemed fun enough. So I decided I might as well do one too. Well here goes nothing…

Robin Goodfellow: well I find this man extremely handsome, dashing, and possibly the most awesome faery in the world. I love myself, among other things, like wine, I really like faery wine, that and Meghan…

Meghan: I love this girl more than anything. Unfortunately Ash came along and ruined everything for me, and took her away. At least he's finally stopped trying to kill me. He also seems less like a PMSing bitch than before. I think Meghan managed to pull out that stick that he had shoved up his ass; I personally believe that it must have been a very thorny stick, the way he had been acting the last few centuries. I would write a poem about her, but it might not end up too well, like she might actually read it and sic socket head on me. She's my princess, even if Ash did that whole get a soul for her thing, let's face it, I saw her first!

Ash: Ice-boy can be a real pain in the ass, especially when he stole my princess and decided to love her. We used to be good pals, all buddy-buddy and stuff, we would play together without killing each other. I'm not very happy with him as of late, but if that bastard makes my princess happy then so be it, I will suffer his presence. I know he still likes me though, I mean I'm still alive know so he couldn't have been that serious about killing me, or I'd be dead. Maybe one day I'll forgive him, or he'll die and I can have Meghan, either way is good…

Oberon: he may not ever admit it to anyone, but we're buddies. I mean we practically grew up together, well there was also Mab and Titiana, but it was me and Oberon who were the best of friends. I really like the guy even though he has some emotional issues and finds turning me into a raven when I misbehave amusing, but in his own twisted way he is a good person. Hardly anyone knows this, but when you get him drunk off his ass, every so often he'll start hugging everyone he can see also he occasionally. He also has this thing where when he thinks he's alone he'll start to yell obscenities about his wife… I don't think he and the bitch should have gotten married, and I did warn him, but no one ever listens to me anymore. Overall he's a pretty awesome guy, the best thing he ever did by far though was have that affair with Meghan's mom; best mistake ever!

Titiana: don't even get me started on that woman. She thinks she can order me around just because I listen to Oberon and then threatens to tell Oberon when I don't do exactly what she tells me to do. She never really liked me, especially not after the whole donkey thing, and I swear she has an aversion to donkeys to this day. She also hates Meghan, because Oberon finally had one affair of his own in like a century. Never mind the fact she seems to sleep with everyone, right in front of her husband none the less; if she gathered all her lovers together she might have a small army to call her own.

Grimalkin: annoying clever little bastard he is. I think I made a good choice when I sent Meghan to him though, because I know we couldn't have saved the Nevernever without that little fur ball. He also seems to think I have no intelligence what so ever, but the look on his face when he's wrong is priceless. I'm still a little upset about him interrupting me and Meghan when I finally got to kiss her, but Oberon might have killed me if I went a bit too far… one of me is more than enough, and Ice-boy really might have killed me…

Iron Horse: he was the best toaster oven I ever met. Even though he was made of iron and he also seemed to only be able to yell at the top of his lungs, the dude was brave, and I admired that about him. He was also willing to die for us so we could defeat Virus. I kinda miss him now, especially now that Meghan's busy with all that queen stuff and sucking face with Ice-boy. Rest and peace toaster oven, I hope you lived a good happy life…

Glitch: I love this guy. He's like the iron version of me, not as awesome, but he has potential. I call him Socket-head because his hair is all spiky and it's like a friggen plasma globe. He's not as good at the whole taking a joke thing, but I'll teach him, even if it means kidnapping him, stripping him down to his boxers and leaving him in the middle of a desert… it works well enough sometimes, but socket-head can get to be a bit aggressive when it comes to me playing jocks on him. Maybe if he wasn't an iron fey I would have taken him under my wing and had my own cult/mini me… at least he watches out for Meghan in a none creepy way, however should he creep on her the consequences will be dire…

There's the next installment in my "What they really think series. If you haven't read the first one yet, I highly recommend it, it's Oberon's or as Puck and everybody else seems to call him 'lord pointy ears' and I have found my winner for the story contest , it will be announced in the next chapter, which should be out within the week if all goes well.

With love and grimalkin,

Valkyrie GemDragon


End file.
